The objective of the Clinical Research Operations and Management Support (CROMS) contract is to provide clinical trial management support to NIAID's clinical research program. Support services include clinical site assessment, assistance with site Clinical Quality Management Plans, clinical site monitoring, pharmacovigilance and safety oversight committee support; general logistical support and maintenance of information management systems.